peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-03 ; Comments *Show now complete Sessions *Lois only session, recorded 27th October 1993. *New Bomb Turks only session, recorded 9th May 1993, repeat, first broadcast 12 June 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File' begins with L500b *Picasso Trigger: Calling God (7" - Valentine) Jettison JET-24 *Yondo Sister: Po Na Tembe (album - Deviation Sexy Soukouss) Touré Jim's AT 101 *Dawson: Everyone's A Winner Baby (album - Terminal Island) Gruff Wit GRUFF 008 *Ronnie Dawson: Little Mixed Up (album - Monkey Beat) Crystal Clear Sound CCR-9431-2 *Lois: Grass Windows (session) *Rhythm Invention: Tokyo (album - Inventures In Wonderland) Warp WARP LP15 @''' *New Bomb Turks: Tall Order (session) *Ivan's Hose: Eyes (album - ) Blue Carrot *''10:30 news, edited out'' *O.L.D.: Scrape (Remix 2) (12" - Hold On To Your Face) Earache MOSH 105 '''@ *Yellow Jackets: So What (v/a album - Teen Beat - 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals) Ace CDCHD 406 *Lois: Press Play And Record (session) @''' *Dub War: Over Now (album - Pain) Earache MOSH 121 '''@ *L509b *King Loser: Dick Dale (album - Sonic Super Free Hi-Fi) Turbulence TUR005 *Trash: Black Eye (album - Gritt And Butts) Turbulence TUR005 @''' *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: She's Too Much For My Mirror (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Coldcut: Autumn Leaves (Nellee Hooper Mix Dub) (2x12" promo) Ahead Of Our Time FALL1/2 '''@ *New Bomb Turks: I Hate People (session) @''' *Nirvana: Moist Vagina (single - All Apologies) Geffen GFSTD 66 '@ ' *3 Phase: Kaa (album - Schlangenfarm) NovaMute NMCD 3014 '''@ *Lois: Saint What's-Her-Name (session) *African Head Charge: No, Don't Follow Fashion (LP - In Pursuit Of Shashamane Land)’ (On-U Sound) @''' *Supreme Dicks: Garden Of Your Past (album - The Unexamined Life) Homestead HMS205-2 '''@ *Crowsdell: Mama (2x7" - Meany) Jettison JET 027 @''' *''11:30 news edited out'' *L386a *Pablo Lubadika: Nazali Cool (album - Okominiokolo) Syllart 38128-1 *Stereolab: French Disko (7") Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Discs D-UHF-D03 unintentional simulcast with The Word *General Surgery: Slithering Maceration Of Ulcerous Facial Tissue (album - Necrology) Nuclear Blast NB 092-2 *G.D. Mof: Acid Terror (12" - Intruder) Labworks Germany LAB 37 '''@ *Fluf: Sheela Na Gig (7" - Sheela Na Gig / Song In D) Goldenrod GR8 *De Kift: De Maan (album - Krankenhaus) Konkurrel K 149C *Lois: Valentine (session) *Elevate: 4 Ideas (Methodless) (10" - Magic Spill) Elevate @''' *Elmore James: I Need You (album - King of The Slide Guitar) Capricorn 9 42006-2 '''@ *California Dreams: Untitled #4 (12" - California Dreams Volume 3) Dance International INT 028 @ *Fall: Behind The Counter (12") Permanent 12SPERM13 *L492b *New Bomb Turks: Death Bedside Manner (session) *New Bomb Turks: We Need More (session) *New Bomb Turks: Never Will (session) *Difficult Child: Temporal Distort (12" - Untitled) Magnetic North MAGNET 006 *Further: She Lives By The Castle Too (split 7" with Fluf - The Photographic Hat) First Strike Recordings 4INV-1 *Eat Static: Lost In Time (12") Planet Dog BARK 002T *Lois: Strip Mine (session) *Johnnie Taylor: I Could Never Get To Be President (v/a album - Stax O' Soul) Stax CDSXX 100 *Spellbound: Miss Holly Golightly (v/a 12" - Backwater One) Noisebox NBX002 *Wanderin' Stars: Lighting The Pilot Light (7" - This Far) Nuf Sed NSQA4 *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: Spirit Dance (album - Dub The Millennium) RIZ RIZ 00021 *'''File '''ends at end of show File ;Name *1) 1993-12-03 Peel Show L386 L492 L500 L509 *2) John Peel 27 Nov and 03 Dec 1993.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:52:58 *2) 01:34:53 (from 00:29:31) ;Other *1) Filecreated from L386 L492 L500 & L509 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Tim ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:SL Tapes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes